


Palmistry is a Skill

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling and Watching Netflix, Cuffed To The Bed, Cumplay, F/M, Palm Reading, Palming, Post-Orgasm Torture, Then, Turns to, Vaginal Fingering, While You Ride Me, a lil, bfe, to slight Msub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Hi! You play a sweet boyfriend whose girlfriend decides to take Netflix and Chill wayyy too seriously.
Kudos: 8





	Palmistry is a Skill

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Palmistry is a Skill

[M4F] Palmistry is a Skill [Script Offer] [BFE] to slight [Msub] [Palm Reading] [Cuddling and Watching Netflix] turns to [Blowjob] [Fingering] to [Cuffed to the Bed] [While You Ride Him] then [Post-orgasm Torture] [Palming] [2 Orgasms for Both] a lil [Cumplay] [Aftercare]

Hi! You play a sweet boyfriend whose girlfriend decides to take Netflix and Chill wayyy too seriously.

This is just a fun, sweet BFE where the girl takes control so she can ~surprise~ you at the end. You can play up the subby persona if you want, if you don't want to that's okay too :) have fun with this one!

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

I’m back. (rustling as you sit on the bed, kiss) What did I miss?

Ohhh no way! [laughs] So they buried the body in their garage, poured concrete over it, then fucked on the workbench? Damn, that’s … kinda metal, actually. 

And what about the crazy blonde girl?

You’re kidding-? She burned down the ranch so she could run away? Holy shit, this show is insane.

Nah, you don’t have to rewind it, just let it play. Quick question though- will this show ever make sense, even if I don’t miss parts for bathroom breaks?

Gets even weirder, huh? [chuckles] No, it’s fine, we can keep watching it. [teasing] You’re lucky I like hanging out with you so much. 

(comfortable silence for a bit as you snuggle)

Hey- you know what I just remembered in the bathroom? (pause) Well, on my second ‘Happy Birthday’ song while I was washing my hands, I remembered that I can read palms.

No, I mean it! [laughs] No, come on, I’ll prove it. Give me your hand.

Ah, mm- this isn’t gonna work, you’re too far away. Looks like you’ll have to straddle me for me to read your palm. 

[faux serious] Yes, this is absolutely standard palmistry operating procedure, yep. I know you’re just in your panties, it’s okay, no funny business on my watch. I’m a professional.

Come here- [grunts] There you go, welcome, welcome little lady, to your first ever palm reading session. 

I like to start these off with a kiss, you know, just so we can feel totally comfortable with each other, which is essential in fortune telling.

[chuckles] (kiss) Much appreciated, miss. Now- may I see your hand?

Ah, how pretty, and such soft skin, too! Well, if you look closely here, there’s five main lines that I’ll be using to interpret your future. 

(you run your finger over her palm) Here’s your Life line, these two going down are your Fate and Sun lines, and these ones going across your palm are your Heart and Head lines.

So, from what I’m seeing, the curve of your Life line shows that you live life to the fullest every day, but you also do it kind of recklessly, what’s up with that?

(pause) Here for a good time, not a long time, eh? Fair enough. [laughs]

As for your Fate line, you seem to be fated to wake up every day next to the love of your life, who, from what I’m seeing, is not only extremely handsome, super strong, charming as hell, but also has a massive dick-

(thump) Ow, hey, no attacking the fortune teller! This is just what the universe is showing me, baby, can’t blame me-

Fine, maybe I don’t actually know how to read palms, but you can’t prove that, can you? [laughs] Can you at least let me finish?

All right, so- this Sun line is a little hard, it’s actually blinding me, agh- oh, it’s because you’re just so radiant and dazzling that you brighten up everyone’s day when you’re around. 

[soft] But I already knew that. 

Then there’s this pesky little Heart line, oh wow- it’s super easy to read, simply because you give your heart and soul into everything you do. 

There’s little parts of you in everything you’ve done, and it’s beautiful to see how it not only brightens up your life, but everyone who feels your genuine passion feels good too, because of it.

[poking fun] Is someone feeling a little soft? Because you look very much like you want to kiss my face off. [chuckles] Hold on, let me finish the reading.

Now, lastly, the Head line- wow, okay, that’s a little- well, I guess the universe doesn’t lie… Honestly, babe, all I’m seeing here is that you give world-class blowjobs, like, *incredible* head -

(thump) Ow! What, that’s what it says! [laughs] Okay, you got me, I don’t know shit about palmistry, but- I just wanted an excuse to touch you. And everything I said was true, anyway.

(she kisses you) No problem, baby. You know I’ll always find an excuse to compliment you.

(making out) What did you think? Should I keep practising? (pause) [chuckles] You’re probably right, I’ll leave it to the professionals.

Mm, your lips are so soft… and your perfect ass feels so good grinding on my lap. You better stop before we miss even more of this show- fuck!

[moans] God, you can’t just- pull my cock out and spit on it like that, you know that shit drives me crazy.

(pause) You wanna test out what I said about your head being incredible? Fuck, okay, let me get my pants off-

Yeah, come here, baby, I wanna play with your pussy while you suck me off.

((BJ sounds, wet sounds)) [[man sounds]] 

Shit, your mouth feels so good, your lips are so tight around my cock. I love it when you focus on the tip like that, fuck.

Let me pull these panties to the side- oh, baby, you’re so wet already, Jesus. You like it when I’m a sappy little shit, huh? [laughs] That’s okay, let me take care of you.

Mm, you take my fingers so well, so ready for me to bury them all the way in your pussy… and if I curl them up just like this and stroke… right… here…

[moans] fuck, yeah, moan around my dick like that, oh my God. Your mouth feels so good, you got me so hard so fast- stroking me while you suck me, ugh.

You sound so wet, babe, taking my fingers fucking into your dripping cunt like that. You want my cock inside you? Yeah?

Soon. I’m gonna make you cum first, gonna make you cum all over my fingers so I can shove them in your mouth while I fuck you. 

[groans] God, yes, take me all the way to the hilt, you do that so well, fuck. Your throat is so- tight- are you trying to make me cum before you do?

[laughs] Challenge fucking accepted.

(Wet sounds get faster)

Mm, look at you shaking your ass like that, you know how much that turns me on, holy shit. Keep pushing back on my fingers while you deepthroat me, baby, that feels so good.

I can feel you squeezing around me, you’re gonna cum, aren’t you? Gonna cum with your perfect ass in the air and my cock in your mouth?

I’m gonna fuck you so hard and make you cum again so fast, you won’t believe how good my cock feels inside you. 

Do you want that? Want me to pound you so hard your body can’t help but cum over and over again? Yeah? 

Go on, baby, cum for your boy so he can fuck your brains out, you’re so close already, do it, cum for me, cum for me-

[groans] That’s it, that’s a good girl, clenching so hard around my fingers because she wants my dick inside her *so* badly.

((end))

Come here, let me taste. (kisses) Mm, I love kissing you after you suck me off. God, yeah, pull my fingers into your mouth, lick your sweet pussy juice off them. Mm.

(fastening sound)

What the- did you just pretend to suck my fingers so you could cuff me to the headboard? Are you serious?

(more fastening sounds)

[playful] Mm, my ankles, too? What do you have planned for me, baby? Don’t you want me to fuck you?

Christ, okay- yeah, of course you can fuck me. That’s so hot, God. But can I- can I please have one hand free so I can touch you while you ride me?

Fine, no touching- (last fastening sound) Fuck, you’re so sexy when you take control like this. (pause) How I want it? Cowgirl, please, I wanna see your face when you fuck me.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[moans] Ooh, you’re not taking it slow, are you? Bottoming out right away like that, that tight, dripping pussy swallowing up my cock, holy shit. Take your shirt off, let me see you. Mm.

Yeah, ride it, make those titties bounce, you’re *so good* at this. Use me, use my dick to make yourself cum, take it so fucking deep in that wet little cunt.

You feel amazing, so tight, mm. You’re so sexy like this, taking what you want. Fuck it, baby, fuck that cock like you own it, I’m all fucking yours.

[groans] Ohhh it feels *incredible* when you grind your hips like that, God. You’re gonna drive me crazy, I swear.

I can feel you dripping all down my balls, you’re so wet, holy shit. Is it turning you on? Having me all tied up, struggling against these cuffs because I wanna rail you so fucking bad?

Knowing you hold all the control and all I can do is take it? Knowing that you could just use me like a toy if you wanted?

[groans] I love when you leave just the tip in and then drop down all the way, that feels amazing. I can’t believe how good you are at that.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Lean over, come on, lean forward so I can suck on your beautiful tits. Yeah, bounce them in my face, smother me in your perfect fucking titties, God.

(licking and sucking) You like feeling my tongue on your hard nipples while you slide up and down my cock? I can feel you gripping every inch of me, fuck.

You’re squeezing me so tight, baby, is me sucking on your nipples- gonna make you cum? Is my baby girl gonna cum all over her tied up, helpless boyfriend sucking on her fat titties?

Yeah, brace your hands on my chest, ride me faster, fuck that cock and make yourself feel good, you can do it, come on, cum on my cock-

[groans] Good girl, such a good girl, your pussy feels amazing around me, oh my God. So- fucking- tight- keep going, please keep going, you’re gonna make me cum too-

[orgasm] Fuuuuck, oh my God, I’m cumming, keep riding me, milk every drop of it into your pussy. There’s so much, I’m still- [shaky laugh] I’m still filling you up, baby. God, that was so hot.

((end))

Kiss me, come up here and kiss me.

(kiss) Are you gonna untie me now? (rustling) Mm, climbing onto my chest like that, do you want me to eat you out? Move back a little, get that pussy on my mouth- No? Then what-

[shiver] Ooh, baby, don’t touch my dick, I’m- [chuckle] I’m a little sensitive. You made me cum so hard-

[[whiny, overstimulated man sounds]] 

Whoa, fuck! What are you doing, why are you rubbing the tip like that? (pause) “Palming”? No, I’ve never heard of it, what-

[groans] Ohhh my God, you’re rubbing the head with your palm, fuck. (pause) It feels like my dick’s on fire, that’s what it feels like!

(pause) No, green, green, keep going, but *please* be gentle. It’s so sensitive.

[moans] It feels… it’s- it’s good, feels good, but also kind of ticklish, ohhh my God. What- what do you mean you want me to tell you which kind feels better? There’s different types?

[moans] O-okay, this one’s ‘flat’, God that feels fucking insane. My dick’s just leaking all over your hand when you rub your palm back and forth like that, oh my God.

The next one is- ‘curved’? Okay, what’s-

[choked] Fuck! Too much, too much, back to the other one, please, please-

[relieved gasp] I almost threw you off me, sorry, but holy fuck, babe. That one was too much, I swear to God. Curving your palm around it and rubbing the whole head like that… I thought I was gonna pass out. [shaky laugh]

Is this why- you tied me down? Because you’re making my entire body fucking shake, holy fuck. Is this payback for d- fuuuuck, desecrating the sacred art of palmistry?

[laughs] God, I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again, I swear. When are you gonna stop, baby, this is so much-

(pause) When I say stop… or when I cum? [groans] You’re insane, and you’re evil, and I am not going to survive this.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Why are these cuffs so goddamn strong, agh. Mm, oh my God, babe, please, don’t-

(pause) Of course I like it when you play with my balls, but are you actually trying to kill me? [laughs] You’re so mean.

My cock’s so wet, I can’t believe how you’re making me feel right now-

[choked] Why are you curving your palm again, holy fuck, don’t, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that-

[whiny] Please, oh my God, I can feel my balls tightening up, you’re gonna make me cum again, I’m gonna cum again-

[orgasm] Ohhh my God, stop, stop, please take your hands off, please-

((end))

That’s so much cum, you made me cum so hard again, holy shit. [choked] Do *not* flick my dick like that, I seriously feel like I could rip these cuffs right off if you don’t stop.

Let me see- (rustling) It got all over your hands, I- oh my God, yeah, rub it all over your tits, that’s so fucking sexy. [groans] You are going to be the death of me someday.

Now can you please untie me, Jesus Christ-

(unfastening) Thank you, come here, come here, you evil little shit.

(kiss) Yes, I am holding your hands so you can’t touch my dick again. [laughs] How long have you been planning that?

Wow, okay, and you were just waiting for the right time to torture me, huh? I didn’t know you were into that.

Me? Well, it fucking hurts, that’s for damn sure. But it kind of felt… good? after I got past the initial shock of it. Like a good kind of pain. 

It was smart to restrain me, though, I definitely would’ve stopped you if my hands were free.

[sigh] I’m okay, don’t worry. I wasn’t lying- it’s extremely hot when you take control like that. I liked it, (kiss) I don’t want you to worry. I’m okay.

Again? [laughs] No, you maniac, what part of “it hurts” did I not make clear to you?

Aw, don’t pout, (kiss) I liked it, I swear. It’s just… a lot. Here, give me- like, a few days to process it, then I’ll tell you if I wanna do it again. Fair?

(kiss) Good. Before that, though-

(quick fastening sounds)

I’m gonna get you in these cuffs, nice and easy, get you all tied up with your legs spread wide open just… like… this.

My fingers and my tongue are so lonely, baby, I think I’ll just get them well acquainted with your pussy, shall I? 

I may not know how to read palms, but I know *just* how to wreck this little pussy. Let’s see how much you like being overstimulated.


End file.
